Ka'hairal Torik
Ka'hairal Torik is an enforcer of the Special Intervention Unit, specialising in reconnaissance and assassination. Biography Born into a middle caste family in a remote province of Khar’Shan, Ka’hairal Torik had lived a relatively normal life before it was discovered that he had potential for developing potent biotic abilities. The Batarian Hegemony offered to fund his implant and training on the condition that he serve in the military. Torik proved himself to be an exceptional biotic in time. His talent and near-fanatical devotion made him a prime candidate for the Special Intervention Unit, and he endured years of brutal training to earn his place among Khar’shan’s special forces division. His work with the SIU took him to the far reaches of the Milky Way where he came to enjoy the remoteness of frontier worlds. It was also where he proved himself to be the most effective in performing his duties. Torik now serves the SIU as a lone agent on the fringes of the galaxy, collecting data on outlying worlds to determine their worth to the Hegemony as well as assessing potential allies and any possible threats to Batarian interests. He is also obligated to eliminate traitors and enemies of the State. Quietly, he is one of the most powerful biotics in the service of the Hegemony alive today, a fact that he is eminently modest about. Personality Aloof and sinister, Torik oozes with spite - almost every word that drips from his mouth is laced with venom. Because of his unfriendly nature and humourless demeanor he is generally not well-liked, however anyone who spends time with him for long enough will usually learn to not take his efforts to vex them too seriously. Torik simply prefers his own company, and tends to place a wall between himself and other people. The rare few who do manage to earn his trust will find him a dedicated and loyal friend, even if he is not the most pleasant man to be around. Torik is also self-conscious about his appearance and possesses little self-regard; while he doesn’t exactly doubt his own abilities, he is viciously self-critical. He is prone to depression and bouts of loneliness - despite the fact that he goes to great lengths to keep people at a distance. For all his faults, Torik is selfless and fiercely devoted to his work, putting his all into everything he sets out to do, and expecting the same of those working alongside him. He has no interest in fortune or glory - he dedicates his life to serving the needs of the Batarian Hegemony and his people. Outside of work and duty, Torik enjoys cigarettes and likes to build scale models. He is also a ground vehicle and skycar enthusiast, and is himself a talented driver. Armament While working in the field, he is always clad in his four-eyed helmet and light bladed armor in purple and black. Over his armor he wears a long black coat made from dual-layered fabric and lightly armored for additional protection. As a powerful biotic, he prefers to utilise his powers in combat, along with a Kishock Harpoon Gun. He also carries a Judgement IX pistol and is proficient at wielding an Omni-Blade in close quarters. His favoured biotic abilities are Charge, Blink, Throw, Barrier and Phase Disruptor.Category:Characters Category:Batarians Category:Special Intervention Unit